


Part 2: Anata No Kokoro O Watashi Ni Shibaru (Bind Your Heart To Mine)

by aegicheezu



Series: The Sorcerer and the Court Noble: Onmyoji [3]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Seimei and Hiromasa return from their trip to the countryside; though the nature of their relationship has changed, the need for their powers has not. The Emperor seems to be in jeopardy once again, and the protectors of the city must put their budding romance on hold in order to save it.





	Part 2: Anata No Kokoro O Watashi Ni Shibaru (Bind Your Heart To Mine)

“Seimei, wake up.” Hiromasa gently poked the sleeping man lying next to him. The morning light illuminated the papered doors of their room, casting a golden glow across the floor and the other man’s sleeping form _. In this light, he looks like an angel_ , Hiromasa thought. Seimei’s chest was bare, his sleeping yukata opened clumsily; a reminder of their night together. _I never dreamed of this_ , he thought. _How could I not have known how he felt about me, for so long? Why didn’t I allow myself to feel those things too? But now… now we have forever together. What a comforting thought._ He allowed himself the pleasure of sweeping Seimei’s long black hair away from his face. Smiling, Hiromasa couldn’t resist the urge to press a soft kiss to the other man’s forehead as he slept. Feeling Hiromasa’s lips against his skin, Seimei’s eyes fluttered awake. He smiled.

“Good morning, Hiromasa,” he said, his voice raspy with sleep and still sore from the night’s noises.

“Good morning, Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled and repeated. “I’m sorry to have woken you up. You looked so peaceful.”

Seimei sat up on his elbows, groaning slightly. “It’s time I woke up,” he replied, stretching. “We must head back to the capital.”

“Already?” Hiromasa pouted a little. “We’ve only been gone a few days…” He rested a hand on top of Seimei’s.

“Something… is happening.” Seimei’s voice was foreboding. “We will be needed, soon.”

“You know something, don’t you?” Hiromasa questioned. “Your powers are truly remarkable.”

“Make no mistake about it,” Seimei leaned forward and tugged on Hiromasa’s yukata, bringing their faces close, “I would rather stay alone here with you,” he pressed their foreheads together, “But something is coming. We need to return to the capital.”

 

*

The ride back into the city was just as long and bumpy as the trip to the countryside had been; only this time, instead of sharing fanciful stories, Seimei began to instruct Hiromasa about what dangers might await them.

“It was detailed to me in a dream last night,” he began, voice almost bored, “a demon will visit one of the Emperor’s women. I do not know which one, but we must return in order to save her.”

“Why should a demon want to inhabit one of the Emperor’s women?”

“You know how that man is with his concubines.”

“Hey!” Hiromasa scolded, “You can’t just call the Emperor ‘that man’!”

Seimei laughed. “I didn’t realize you were so devoted to the monarchy, Hiromasa.”

“I’m not!” Hiromasa countered. “Anyway. What’s he like?”

“Don’t you remember what he did to Sukehime? How jealous she became because of him, and how she died because of it?”

Hiromasa’s eyes turned downcast. _Of course, I remember her. My Lady of the Full Moon. What a sad fate you met. I’m sorry_. “I do,” he said. And then, after a moment of saying a prayer for her spirit, he continued, “do you think another one of the Emperor’s concubines will fall victim to a jealous demon?”

Seimei nodded. “My dream certainly indicated that.”

Hiromasa sighed. “But this time, we will know how to handle it, won’t we?” He looked searchingly at Seimei. _I won’t fail you_ , he thought.

 _I know you won’t_ , Seimei replied in his mind. “Ah, but there is one thing I must teach you, while we still have time.”

“What’s that?”

“I must teach you how to read my mind.”

“What?!” Hiromasa burst out. “How can I? I have no powers, not like you, Seimei.”

Seimei smiled. “You might just,” he explained. “A few days ago, you heard me think something. When we touched, as I held your hand as you stepped out of the oxcart.”

“I did?” _Yes,_ Hiromasa remembered. _I thought I heard him say something_. “Seimei,” he held the other man’s gaze as he spoke, “how on earth are you going to teach me that?”

“I have a theory that needs testing.”

“What?”

“Take my hand, Hiromasa.” Hiromasa complied, and held Seimei’s hand. _Can you hear me, Hiromasa?_ Seimei thought.

Hiromasa’s eyes grew wide. “Seimei!” He exclaimed. “But how is that possible?”

Seimei laughed, and shook his head. “I think,” he gently caressed Hiromasa’s hand in his lap, “I think the nature of our relationship changing has given you a strange power. You can hear me when we touch.”

“Try it again!” Hiromasa said, smiling at this newly discovered ability.

 _You look so very handsome in those blue robes you’re wearing today_ , Seimei thought playfully. Hiromasa began to blush.

“You heard that, I assume,” Seimei joked.

“I did,” he replied. “I am glad you like them.” Hiromasa paused for a moment. “But how will I read your thoughts if we aren’t touching? Or if we get separated in some way?”

“Ah,” Seimei replied. “I had not thought about that. For now, at least, we’ve figured this much out. I will have to teach you to read my mind without touching, when the time comes.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to do that?”

“I do not know,” Seimei answered honestly. “But, that you are able to read my mind when we touch, that alone tells me that you have some powers inside of you, yet to be explored.”

“How exciting!” Hiromasa couldn’t help but exclaim. “I want so desperately to be of help to you, Seimei. I feel so useless sometimes.”

“You’re not useless,” Seimei corrected. “Because of you, Sukehime died with a human heart; your flute has special powers, I am convinced.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Hiromasa agreed at last. “So, tell me how we are to thwart this demon?”

 

*

At last back in the capitol, the pair decided to return to Seimei’s home and unburden their oxcart before heading to the palace. Mitsumushi greeted them in her usual sunny manner.

“Welcome back!” she chimed sweetly.

“Thank you, Mitsumushi,” Hiromasa smiled. “We brought you back some fresh plums.”

“Thank you!” She accepted them, holding Hiromasa’s gaze for a moment. “Ah!” She exclaimed, “Something’s different now!” She pointed to the two men and smiled. 

Seimei laughed. “Yes,” he agreed, “something has changed.”

“You make a cute couple,” Mitsumushi said brightly. Then, turning to Seimei, she repeated, “a good couple.”

Seimei laughed again. “Thank you,” he said, giving her a few of his things that she then brought to his rooms.

“Will you stay here, now?” Mitsumushi asked Hiromasa upon returning. Hiromasa began to blush.

“N-no,” he replied, taken aback by her frankness; he still wasn’t used to the plain way she spoke.

“Hiromasa will stay in his quarters at court, Mitsumushi,” Seimei corrected. When he noticed her begin to pout, he added, “it would look strange for a lower minister in the Emperor’s court to move into the Head Onmyoji’s home.”

“The Head Onmyoji?” Hiromasa questioned. “When did the Emperor appoint you to that post?”

“He will, when we return to the court,” Seimei explained. “I saw it in my dream. Once we are there and receive that news, the Emperor will tell us that something is wrong with one of his concubines.”

“Is that how it will happen? Then are we already too late to stop the demon?” Hiromasa wondered aloud.

“Not necessarily.” Seimei sat down and motioned for Hiromasa to do the same. “My dreams are never crystal-clear, they only hint at what will happen. So, whether the demon has already begun to affect one of the women, or is only just about to, I do not know.”

“We should go to the palace as soon as possible then, shouldn’t we?” Hiromasa questioned, shifting in his seat.

“Yes, I suppose we should go,” Seimei replied, sounding fatigued. “I had hoped,” he said, sliding closer to Hiromasa and resting a hand on his knee, “that we might have just a little longer together before we got back to work, but I suppose that demons don’t really take requests.”

Laughter.

 

*

Seimei and Hiromasa’s oxcart pulled up to the Suzaku gate and they were greeted by the other court Onmyoji.

“Seimei-dono!” they chorused. “Thank goodness you are back.”

 _How disingenuous they are_ , Seimei thought, his hand resting on Hiromasa’s back as they disembarked, so that he heard. Hiromasa suppressed a smirk.

“The Emperor has requested your presence,” an Onmyoji named Kazuhiko said, his face serious. “Yours as well, Hiromasa-sama.”

The two men exchanged knowing looks, and were led by the group of diviners towards the Emperor’s quarters.

Since the battle with Doson and the spirits he had awakened, the palace had grown quiet. Servants worked day and night to restore the façade and bring back joy to the many ladies in waiting; still, the rooms felt bare and you could hear even the wing-flaps of small birds, the grounds were so deserted. _What a shame,_ Hiromasa remarked, _I hope things will be able to return to normal_. Seimei heard that, and wished he could reply. _Don’t worry_ , he thought. _If we work together, the palace will return to its former state; then, we can relax and be together, even if it must be in secret._

Having finally reached the Emperor’s quarters, the other Onmyoji left Seimei and Hiromasa. Unsure of what to do next, the pair waited for the Emperor to speak.

“Seimei,” he said at last from behind his screen, “I trust you had a restful few days?”

“Indeed, your highness,” Seimei replied, bowing. Hiromasa followed suit. “I am glad to be back in the capital and at your service.”

 _That’s a lie_ , Hiromasa thought playfully.

“Seimei, there is a matter I must discuss with you,” the Emperor paused and looked at Hiromasa, “Minamoto no Hiromasa, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?”

Before Hiromasa could comply, Seimei spoke up. “Apologies, your highness,” he cleared his throat, “Hiromasa-sama is essential in every way to this discussion. He must stay, as he has become indispensable to me and my work.”

The emperor seemed slightly taken aback, but let out a soft chuckle and agreed.

 _Seimei, that was rude!_  Hiromasa chastised. _But, thank you. I’m indispensable, am I?_ He smiled, and so did Seimei.

“Seimei,” the Emperor continued. “Now that Doson has… now that Doson is no more,” he corrected himself, “the palace needs a pure and strong man to lead the diviners. I would like you to assume the responsibility of becoming Head Onmyoji.”

Seimei pretended to seem surprised. “I am honored, your highness.” He bowed again. “I humbly accept the responsibility.”

“There is,” the Emperor continued, “one other thing.”

“Oh?” Seimei asked.

“Lately, Lady Toko has had headaches.”

“Headaches, your highness?”

“The midwife assures me she is not pregnant, not so soon after the birth of Prince Atsuhira.” he continued, “That would be quite impossible, in any case. I have not been with her in some time. I wonder if you could visit with her.”

“Of course, your highness,” Seimei bowed again. “Hiromasa-sama and I will take our leave now.”

“Yes, of course,” the Emperor said. “Thank you.”

As they left, Seimei gently touched Hiromasa’s back. _Didn’t I tell you?_ He thought. _Just as my dream foretold._

Hiromasa exchanged a look with Seimei as they walked away. _Yes_ , he thought, _just like you foretold… my clever magician._

 

Seimei smiled.

 

*

“Lady Toko?” Seimei called, his voice soft. “May I come in?” He signaled to Hiromasa to wait by the entrance to her rooms until it was clear whether or not it was safe.

“Yes, Seimei,” a frail voice called from behind the papered door. “Come in.” Seimei advanced slowly.

“Hello, your highness,” Seimei said, bowing. “I have heard that you are unwell?”

“Yes,” she said, voice weak. “I have not been able to sleep at all for three days, and these headaches seem to plague me day and night.”

Seimei drew closer. “Would you permit me to examine you?”

Lady Toko seemed somewhat taken aback, but agreed. Seimei extended a hand and felt her forehead; clammy and warm, like a child with a high fever. Up close, he could see purple bags beneath her eyes – _how she must detest that! These court women are so vain_ , he thought. Her complexion, too, was paler than usual. _In her weakened state, it will be easy for a demon to overtake her… if I take care of her earthly sickness now, perhaps we can avoid the demon’s wickedness altogether?_

“Seimei,” Lady Toko said after a while, “Minamoto no Hiromasa may enter, if he wishes,” she glanced over at the papered door, Hiromasa’s silhouette visible. “He’s funny; perhaps he can play his flute for me.”

“Excellent idea, your highness,” Seimei replied. “Hiromasa-sama, you may come in,” _standing on ceremony is so tiresome_ , he thought.

Hiromasa entered and bowed towards Lady Toko. “I am sorry you are unwell,” he said, smiling. “I would be honored to play for you, if Seimei-dono is finished his examination?”

“I am,” Seimei replied. He nodded at Hiromasa, who took his flute from his sleeve and began to play.

As Hiromasa played for Lady Toko, Seimei couldn’t take his eyes off of him. _How graceful he is_ , he thought. _I doubt I will ever tire of the melody that he plays. No wonder so many of the concubines adore when he visits them. Even the palace children like to listen to him! Still, I am jealous of all the female attention he receives… does he notice it? Perhaps not; that’s the beauty of Hiromasa. Oblivious in the extreme. My handsome court noble. How I wish you could hear me when I think about you! Perhaps one day, once we figure out how to communicate our thoughts without having to touch… though, being able to secretly touch you even while people are with us, that might be fun._

Lady Toko had fallen asleep before Hiromasa concluded his melody; as he played the last notes, he opened his eyes and saw Seimei watching him, lovingly. He smiled and returned his flute to his sleeve. _What do we do now that she’s asleep?_ He thought, asking Seimei.

“I’ll perform a few incantations on her while she is resting, and set up a barrier in her rooms.”

“Is it really as simple as that?” Hiromasa asked aloud.

“It really is as simple as that,” Seimei repeated comically. “At least, I hope so. Perhaps it will be enough, and we can thwart the demon.”

“But what if it simply chooses another one of the Emperor’s women? You said yourself, he treats them poorly and pits them against each other. What if another concubine is jealous?”

Seimei thought for a moment. “Then we will have to do our duty, and protect the Emperor from the monster he will have created,” he looked up at Seimei through his lashes, “But I hope that we will not have to.” _I want nothing more than to retire to my home and rest with you by my side._

Hiromasa sat next to Seimei as he prepared a spell on thin silk. He whispered a few lines of a sutra, index finger to his lips, before pressing his finger to Lady Toko’s forehead. When he did that, she began to shake.

“Oh no,” Seimei said. “I fear we may have been just a little too late.”

“What?” Hiromasa asked. “But she hasn’t changed!”

“Wait.”

As he spoke, Lady Toko’s convulsions became more extreme. Now, her whole body began to shake and her legs and arms slapped at the hardwood floor, flailing as though she were trying to escape drowning. Seimei began chanting faster and faster, and grabbed Hiromasa’s arm so that he could tell him _grab the sword on the wall and be ready_! without breaking his concentrated chanting. Hiromasa did as he was told and drew the sword, his heart beginning to beat faster as he watched Seimei work.

Seimei placed a hand on Lady Toko’s forehead and bade the demon exit her body. The candle stands crashed to the ground, startling Hiromasa. Lady Toko’s eyes flew open, the whites completely black. She opened her mouth; a creeping, black-purple smoke curled out from her parted lips and began to take the shape of a _nure-ona_ , a snake demon. These were dangerous; even Hiromasa knew that much from his late-night sessions reading with Seimei.

“Seimei! What do I do?” He asked, his voice betraying his fear. Seimei looked back at Hiromasa, his hand still firmly pressed to Lady Toko’s head.

“Strike it!” Seimei ordered. “Before it changes shape!”

This time, Hiromasa did as he was told. _I won’t fail you again_ , he thought. He lunged at the apparition and struck it, stabbing at the smoke until it disappeared in a flash. Frozen in place, sword still extended in shaking hands, Hiromasa at last opened his eyes which had previously been clamped shut. “Is it… is it gone? Did I kill it?” He looked searchingly at Seimei, who seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Yes…” Seimei replied at last, eyes flitting around, scanning the sky. “Yes, it’s gone.” He smiled reassuringly at Hiromasa. “You did well.”

Hiromasa sighed, relieved. “What should we do now? With Lady Toko?”

“Help me move her to her bed.”

Hiromasa obeyed, and helped transfer Lady Toko from the floor to a soft mat nearby. The colour was beginning to return to her cheeks, and her skin had lost its clamminess; a good sign. Seimei and Hiromasa stayed by her side, waiting for her to stir. At last, her eyes blinked open.

“Seimei-sama?” her voice, too, had returned to its naturally soft, sweet tone. “What are you doing here?”

“My Lady, do you not remember,” Hiromasa asked. “What had been ailing you so?”

Lady Toko looked confused, but she smiled at Hiromasa and rested her hand on his arm. “Have you… have you cured me?” She asked, eyes wide and staring. She smiled at Hiromasa and fluttered her large eyes.

“Yes, my Lady,” Seimei interjected, voice betraying a slight annoyance. _I wish she wouldn’t touch him_ , he thought. _How unseemly_. “Hiromasa-sama and I have cured what afflicted you. We will take our leave.” He shot a glance at Hiromasa. “Come, Hiromasa-sama.” With that, Seimei stood abruptly, Hiromasa following close behind. Bowing, they took their leave, walking away quickly. Hiromasa rested a hand on the small of Seimei’s back as they walked. _You did well_ , Seimei thought _. I didn’t realize how jealous I would be, seeing a woman touch you. I want to be the only one that touches you…_ Hiromasa gazed at Seimei sympathetically. _I know_ , he thought. _You are the only one I want to touch me_. The men smiled at each other and returned to the Emperor’s quarters to report on what had happened.

“She was being possessed?!” the Emperor exclaimed. “Why am I beset with such things?” He shook his head. Seimei and Hiromasa shared a knowing look _. I’m going to say something_ , Hiromasa thought. Seimei shot him a worried look. _Don’t be so rash!_ He thought. _Damn it, he can’t hear me._

“Your Highness,” Hiromasa began, “perhaps it would be wise to examine the source of these unfortunate events?” Seimei’s mouth fell open a little; the Emperor did not flinch, but instead asked Hiromasa to clarify. “What I mean to say, your Highness, is that… Sukehime-dono died because she was consumed with such jealousy over how your affections turned from her to another; and now, Lady Toko very nearly suffered the same fate. Could it be,” he ventured cautiously, “could it be, your Highness, that the fault lies with someone other than the women you claim to love?”

“I beg your pardon?” The Emperor raised his voice.

“Your Highness,” Seimei chimed in, voice measured. “Hiromasa-sama may have a point. Perhaps you might consider… being kinder to the women in your household.”

The Emperor was stunned into silence. “Apologies, your Highness,” Hiromasa said after a moment, worried that he overstepped; he bowed deeply, “I spoke out of turn.”

“No,” the Emperor replied, “perhaps… you are right. I saw firsthand what my actions had done to Sukehime, I should have learned my lesson.”

Again, Seimei’s mouth fell open. _Who knew that man had a conscience?_ He thought, chastising.

The men bowed deeply again, and were dismissed. At last, they could return home and rest.

 

*

Hiromasa rested his head against Seimei’s shoulder for the entire ride back to Seimei’s home, thankful for the silk coverings against the small windows of the oxcart, affording them privacy on their journey. Seimei hummed a soft tune that sounded remarkably like the one Hiromasa often played on his flute. _What a day we have had_ , he thought. _I cannot wait to rest_.

His wish was soon granted; the two men arrived at the gates of Seimei’s home, and they were at last allowed to be together. Mitsumushi welcomed them back and prepared tea for the men to drink. She could tell they were both very tired; so, she bade them goodnight and turned back into a butterfly, content to flit around the grounds.

Alone at last, Seimei and Hiromasa sat close together, drinking tea on the veranda. Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s leg and fed him mochi that Mitsumushi left out for a snack.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa spoke after a while, chewing happily, “you’re an Onmyoji, right?”

“I am, yes,” he replied, giving Hiromasa a questioning look. “That’s obvious.”

“I mean,” Hiromasa clarified, smiling at Seimei’s sarcastic tone, “if you grew jealous enough, could a demon take over your spirit? Even though your powers are strong?”

“Ah,” Seimei replied. “I had not thought of that.” He took a long sip of tea. “I have never considered myself to be a jealous man, Hiromasa.”

“But you said yourself, you grew jealous when Lady Toko touched me,” Hiromasa explained, “I would not want the same fate as befell Sukehime to come to you.”

Seimei looked at Hiromasa, his eyes betraying softness. “Hiromasa, I do not think that would ever happen.”

“But what if it did?” _I could not bear to lose you, he thought_.

“I know.” He replied. Then, Seimei thought a moment. “There is something,” he took Hiromasa’s hand in his, “that we could do, that would save us both from Sukehime’s fate.”

“What is it?”

“Hiromasa, do you remember when I taught you how to give someone the moon?”

“Yes.”

“It’s much more complex than that. It’s a very difficult spell, even for me. It will require a lot of effort, from both of us. Are you up to the task?”

“Really?” Hiromasa looked worried. "If it means that we will be protected, then I'll do my best!"

Seimei slid closer to Hiromasa and kissed his forehead. Smiling, Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s soft lips in return. Seimei sunk into Hiromasa’s body and returned the kiss, deepening it; Hiromasa held the other man’s head in his hands, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as they kissed.

At last, Seimei broke the kiss. “Yes,” he said softly against Hiromasa’s lips, “You will.”

“What do we do?” Hiromasa pressed his forehead against Seimei’s.

“Bind your heart to mine, Hiromasa.”

“How do I do that?” he asked, curious.

Seimei smiled against Hiromasa’s lips. “Tell me,” he kissed him softly. “Tell me you love me, Hiromasa.”

Hiromasa’s heart skipped a beat, hearing Seimei speak in this way. He looked into the other man’s eyes, took a deep breath and said, voice steady and sure, “Abe no Seimei, I love you.”

“Minamoto no Hiromasa, I love you.”

Another kiss.

“There,” Seimei said at last, hating to break the kiss. “Your heart is now mine. And my heart, is now yours.”

“Is that all there is to it?” Hiromasa asked, confused.

“That’s all there is to it,” Seimei repeated. “Now you and I belong to each other, for ever and ever.”

“Kiss me again,” Hiromasa asked. “I want to make sure the spell is sealed properly…”

Laughing, Seimei replied, “that’s not how it works!”

“Just to be sure…” Hiromasa tugged at Seimei’s robe and pulled the other man close. “Kiss me again.”

 

Seimei obeyed, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
